1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for sealing structural bodies or cavity-defining walls which may be subject to cracking, wherein a sealing material is applied to outside surfaces of a body or wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a reactor part, for example, which is encapsulated in a shell of reinforced concrete has been provided with sealing and radiation-shielding materials such as by a process as described in German Patent Specification No. 28 54 330, a problem may arise in that heat is dissipated by the reactor as a result of nuclear reactions. Such heat can produce expansion and, subsequent cooling, and shrinkage of the shell in which the reactor is encapsulated so that cracks may form in the shell and establish undesired communication channels for liquid to leak into the environment. Cracks may also form in the walls of containers in regions subject to earthquakes. Containers which are used to store hazardous waste material or other hazardous materials and which have walls in which cracks may form as a result of thermal stresses or other influences, may thus have to be protected in such a manner that fluids, particularly liquids cannot leak out or in through such cracks.
Expansion and shrinkage which result in cracks may also occur in massive concrete structures, e.g., masonry dams, and such cracks may also give rise to sealing problems.
It is known to provide so-called adhesive seals on walls which are liable to crack. But such adhesive seals cannot ensure an adequate seal for a long time period because cracks may form in such seals or the seals may detach from the wall with the formation of gaps and/or cavities, into which water or other undesired fluids can enter. Specifically, an adhesive seal will not resist aggressive fluids because copper or aluminum foil, for example, which is commonly used in contact with such fluids may be dissolved. Moreover, dependent on which side of a wall such adhesive seals are provided, they will resist only water pressure on one side rather than liquid pressure applied from both sides, because pressure applied to the adhesive-covered side of the adhesive seal would tend to detach the seal.